


The Witch's Captive

by 0anon0



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Dildos, Double Penetration, Gags, M/M, Nipple Clamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0anon0/pseuds/0anon0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. What would have happened if Rilian, Puddleglum, Jill and Eustace had tried to trick the witch after releasing Rilian from the Silver Chair? What if the Lady of the Green Kirtle had been prepared?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witch's Captive

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the world this story is set in. Also, read at your own peril.
> 
> Note: Characters are written as older than 18 years of age.

There was the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Eustace, Jill, Rilian and Puddleglum looked around nervously.

'The witch!' whispered Puddleglum. 'She's here! Oh, she'll probably boil the blood in our bodies as soon as she sees us. We've got to hide! Not that it will do us any good.'

'I'll stay here and draw her off,' said Rilian. 'You go hide in that room over there.' He pointed to the left.

Puddleglum, Eustace and Jill ran to the other room and hid behind a curtain. They heard the door open and close and the mutter of voices. Overcome with curiosity, they peeked out from behind the curtain. They saw the witch throw something onto the fire and go sit on the silver chair in the middle of the room to which Rilian had been tied. Rilian was standing silently against the wall. Green smoke began billowing out of the fireplace. It filled both rooms. They heard Rilian coughing and the witch laughing. Eustace tried to hold his breath, but soon he had no other choice. He took a small breathe and the smoke creeped into his lungs. He coughed. Beside him, he heard Jill and Puddleglum coughing. The smoke had a sickly sweet smell. It made Eustace feel weak and woozy. He forgot about the instructions that Aslan left him. He forgot about his friends. He forgot about everything except for the sweet smell and the darkness that overwhelmed him. 

* * *

The first thing that Eustace noticed when he regained consciousness was that he was tied to the silver chair. He tried to move, but he could barely move any of his limbs and he couldn't move the heavy chair. Eustace felt that he was loosing feeling in his arms and legs.  The room was smokey. When Eustace looked around, he couldn't see much. He had this nagging feeling that he had to do something, but he couldn't think what. Something yellow roared in his ears, and he thought he could remember something about writing and giants and a green snake. Then he caught sight of movement in the corner of his eye and he forgot everything.

A man stepped out of the smokey shadows. Eustace thought he recognised him… was he called Robert? No, Richard? The name eluded him

'Help,' Eustace begged quietly. The man didn't move.

Eustace tried again. 'Please untie me!' he asked desperately, louder now, but again the man didn't move.

But this time there was a reply. 'So you're awake,' hissed a woman. 'Now you will be punished, as you should be, for invading my realm.' A woman in a green dress stepped out of the smoke in front of him. Somehow, Eustace knew she was a witch. He didn't know how, he just  _knew_. But for some odd reason, Eustace wasn't scared of her. In fact, she seemed gentle and kind, and he couldn't believe that she would actually punish him.

The witch threw some powder onto Eustace, and looked over at the man. 'Come, Rilian,' she said.

As Rilian walked towards him, Eustace got a closer look at him. The man was tall and strong, and Eustace knew that he wouldn't be able to fight him if it came down to that. His eyes, however, seemed blank, as if no thought was passing through his mind.

Rilian reached Eustace and took out a knife. Eustace recoiled in fear and closed his eyes. But the blow he was expecting never came. Instead, Eustace felt the bonds that bound him to the chair fall away. He tried to move his hands in front of him to rub some feeling into them, but they wouldn't come. He tried to move his legs to stand up, but they didn't move. Eustace now guessed what the witch's powder had done – it had immobilised him from the neck down. Eustace slumped sideways, off the chair and onto the floor.

The witch laughed, a high laugh that seemed to pierce straight through Eustace. 'Undress him,' she ordered harshly. And Rilian reached down and dragged Eustace up.

As Rilian removed Eustace's sweater, Eustace began to plead and beg. 'Please… don't! Let me go! Help! Help! Please stop!'. But since Eustace couldn't move his arms or legs to stop Rilian, he was soon stripped of his shirt as well.

As Rilian started to undo his pants, the witch leaned down to Eustace. 'Submit to me,' she whispered to him, 'and everything will stop.'

Eustace was about to agree with the witch's demand when he suddenly saw a flash of yellow in his mind. This strengthened his resolve. 'No,' he cried defiantly. 'I won't do what you want!'

The witch straightened. 'You'll do anything I want later, anyway,' she said with a laugh.

In no time at all, Eustace was lying naked on the floor. To his embarrassment, he couldn't hide himself from the witch's searching eyes.

'Now is your final chance,' the witch. 'Submit to me, and you will not be punished.'

A roaring filled Eustace's mind. He opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out.

'I see you have made up your mind,' the witch said. With a laugh of contempt, she swept out of the room, leaving Rilian standing motionless in the middle of the room. 

* * *

Soon, the witch returned. She carried with her a bundle of strange objects that Eustace had never seen before. Some were long, some were short. Some were metallic and others were made of leather. The only similarity between them was that they were all green.

One of the witch's guards followed the witch into the room. He was carrying something that looked like a table frame without the top. He placed it in the gentle of the room, next to where Eustace remained lying.

No matter how much he tried, Eustace was still unable to move any of his limbs in order to escape. He had hoped that while the witch had been gone, he would be able to escape.

With a nod from the witch, Rilian lifted Eustace and placed him over the table and tied his arms and legs to the table legs. Eustace felt more exposed than ever.

Once satisfied that Eustace was securely tied, the witch turned to Rilian. 'You know what to do,' she said. Rilian nodded, and the witch and her guard left the room, leaving Eustace alone with Rilian.

Now's my chance, thought Eustace. He turned his head to Rilian. 'Come on,' he said. 'The witch is gone. You let me go, and we can escape together!'

Rilian gave Eustace a stony look and said in a monotone, 'We belong to the lady. There is no escape.'

Eustace sighed in disappointment. Rilian was under a spell. He would be no help.

'Enough of your talk,' Rilian continued. 'We have work to do.' He reached over and tied a gag over Eustace's mouth, preventing him from speaking.

Then, Rilian busied himself with the objects that the witch had brought. He took something from the pile and approached Eustace. He reached under the table and deftly attached a clamp onto Eustace's left nipple. Eustace screamed in pain, his voice muffled through his gag. Rilian went to the other side and attached another clamp onto Eustace's right nipple. Eustace tried to yell again, to no avail.

Rilian grabbed Eustace's cock. Eustace went silent in surprise. The hand began to move up and down the member, which lengthened and hardened without Eustace's consent. Once the cock was hard enough, attached two rings – one at the base of Eustace's cock, and the other around the top of his balls. To the second one, Rilian added a small weight, which pulled Eustace's balls painfully down.

Tears began to form in Eustace's eyes. He was not used to this kind of treatment. His parents, a progressive couple, refused to punish him, claiming that it was 'bad for character'. So Eustace had no response to this type treatment. He couldn't yell, he couldn't move. He couldn't even politely ask Rilian to stop.

By Rilian had not finished. He went back to the pile that the witch had brought and took from it a thin green rod. He approached Eustace again, and went to his back, when Eustace couldn't see him.

Suddenly, Eustace felt something touch his arse. It felt cool and hard. He realised that it was the green rod. With one solid push, Rilian inserted the rod into Eustace's back entrance. Once again, Eustace gave a muted cry, of pain and surprise. He had never had anything there, and it was a whole new experience. Rilian continued to move the rod in and out, and soon Eustace became accustomed to the feeling. 

After a few minutes, Rillian removed the rod. Eustace breathed a sigh of relief. But Rillian soon returned with another rod, one that was slightly longer and thicker. Again, Rilian deftly inserted it into Eustace and moved it in and out.

Suddenly, the rod hit a spot inside Eustace. He felt a burst of pleasure and for a moment, Eustace saw stars. He released a low, guttural groan through his gag.

Soon, Rilian removed this rod and inserted slightly thicker and longer ones. After he reached his sixth or seventh rod – Eustace had lost count – Rilian left the rod inside Eustace. By now Eustace felt a constant dull ache from the rod. 

For a period of time, Eustace was left alone. He hoped that this was all of his punishment, and that the witch would soon return to release him. Soon, he realised that he could move his hands and legs again. The witch's powder was wearing off, although he was still securely tied down and couldn't move. 

But before long, Eustace felt a cold finger touch him. It was tracing its way down his back, before resting on the rod. The finger then began to slowly push its way into Eustace's anus. The punishment had not yet ended.

Soon, a second, then third and fourth finger joined the finger. Eustace's arse burnt. He felt that he had been stretched further than he thought was possible.

Suddenly, the fingers were removed. Eustace felt a sense of relief. The pain had ended, and his arse felt a bit empty. 

But total relief was not to come. Instead Eustace felt another object push at his entrance. It was large. Very large. Too large to fit in his arse, Eustace thought, even without the rod that was still inserted in it. It felt warm, and hard. Unless he was mistaken, which Eustace doubted, the object was a penis. Eustace began to yell through his gag. He pleaded and begged, but the object continued to push forwards. Rilian was pushing his 20cm cock into him. 

The pain was unbearable. Tears began to stream down Eustace's cheeks. He felt Rilian slam into him again and again. 

Suddenly, Eustace felt the gag and he bonds tying him to the table frame disappear. But he was in no state to escape. All he could do was yell incoherently and hope someone would help him. 

Finally, Eustace felt Rilian release inside him. He felt Rilian remove his cock, and the rod as well. But all Eustace could do was lie limp. Without the bonds holding him up, Eustace slipped onto the floor. 

Through the haze his mind was in, as if from a distance, Eustace heard a woman say, 'Well done, Rilian! His will is broken.' Eustace looked up and saw that the witch had returned.

She looked down at him. 'Get up,' she ordered, 'and get dressed'. Against his will, Eustace found himself standing up. No matter what he tried, he couldn't stop himself. He tried to speak, but nothing happened. He dressed himself unwillingly and when he was done, stood straight in he middle of the room. 

'Good,' said the witch. 'Now let's get to work.'


End file.
